Lost Angel
by ChibiAngel1212
Summary: Yugi's grandfather died and his friends were told that he had died as well. Yami finds out the truth but will he make it there in time to save him? One shot.


One-shot  
  
A small boy, that went by the name of Yugi was sitting in the edge of the window to his new house. It had been a month since he moved in here. He had no where else to go. His grandfather died almost a month and a half ago when the gameshop they worked and lived in burnt down.   
  
He was an orphan. No one was willing to take him in after the fire and the social service people decided to just give him his own house.  
  
Yugi loved the house. It was big and spacious, with room to spare even after he placed in all the furnishings the insurance company gave him when all of his personal belongings were destroyed in the fire. He had everything he could even dream of handed to him by the government.  
  
All but one.  
  
His Yami was also taken away when the fire occured. I'm not saying that he died. He moved in with one of Yugi's 'friends'. The same people who would not even spare a second glance when he saw them the day after the fire. No one cared that he had lost someone important to him. They only wanted to comfort Yami.  
  
They all ignored him after the whole fire incident. They were all always around Yami and did not even bother with poor, little Yugi.  
  
After the fire Yugi moved into the house alone. No one ever came by, it was as if he never even existed. That all he did for his friends never even occured. Did they just forget about everything that happened.  
  
He saved Joey from Marik mind games.  
  
...gave Joey the prize money for Serenity's operation.  
  
...helped Joey and Honda when Ushio was beating them up.  
  
...he was always there for them and they just abandoned him when he needed their help.  
  
He began to cry when memories of the days, when he was happy, when Yami cared for him, played over and over again in his head.  
  
~Flashback Sequence~  
  
Yugi Motou was twelve years old. He was moving in with grandfather today. Someone had called the police after they heard Yugi screaming. He was abused by his parents for a few years and it wasn't until the new neighbors moved in that someone had actually decided to call for help. He had no one to take him in but his grandfather. He had never meet him before that day because his parents had decided to keep him from any one so he was never allowed outside his room.  
  
His jii-chan showed him all around the city that he said was named Domino. Afterwards he showed Yugi to his bedroom and taught him what he needed to learn before entering school.  
  
On his first birthday with his grandfather, he recieved a gold box with an eye on it as well as several other inscriptions, that looked like heiroglyphs.  
  
"It's called a Mellinium Puzzle and it's from Egypt. They say that whoever solves the puzzle will recieve one wish" This recieved Yugi's complete attention nad he was finally able to lift his eyes from the pieces inside the box.  
  
"Really, does it really happen."  
  
"I don't really know. No one has been able to solve the puzzle since it was found in the tomb of an ancient pharoah."  
  
"A pharaoh..."  
  
~Next Flashback~  
  
Yugi was sitting in his room trying to finish his puzzle. It was a present that he recieved from his grandfather a few months ago and he still wasn't able to solve it. He worked on it whenever he had time and he was almost done.   
  
Just a few more pieces.  
  
Click  
  
'I want to have a friend.'  
  
Click  
  
'Someone that would care for me.'  
  
Click  
  
'Someone who could help me.'  
  
Click  
  
'I just want someone who could be there for me'  
  
One last piece. The final part to the puzzle and then it would be done.  
  
'Please grant me this one wish'  
  
Click  
  
And he was done. The puzzle was finally complete. It resembled an upside down pyramid. 'Makes sense, it is from Egypt anyways.'  
  
After a few minutes the Puzzle began to glow, lightly at first and then the light started getting brighter. He dropped it and that was when he noticed that it was floating. He began walking away from it until his back hit the wall.  
  
Then a form began to appear in front of his very own eyes. When it was finally visible you could see the young man that was standing there. He had tanned skin, and was covered in gold. Well, not entirely. He had gold bracelets, rings, and a gold neck bracelet that was keeping his dark crimson cloak up.  
  
Yugi could see the man look around the room as if searching for something, or someone. His next victim perhaps?  
  
When the man finally saw the young boy, amethyst and crimson orbs clashed. They both just stood in their place for a few minutes until the taller one took a step foward until he was directly in front of Yugi.   
  
'I guess...'  
  
Then the young boy said, in a deep, passionate voice.  
  
"Hello my hikari"  
  
'...Dreams do come true.'  
  
~Next Flashback~  
  
It was almost six when Yugi walked into his room. He was getting beat up again by Ushio and it took awhile longer for him to get home this time. He knew that his Yami would want to know why he couldn't come out until this time and why Yugi had blocked their link during the whole thing.  
  
At the end of this thought, there was a bright light next to him and his Yami appeared. "Yugi, why did..." He never finished the question because he saw the state Yugi was in and Yugi knew that he shouldn't say anything because if he did he would end up crying before the sentence was through.  
  
"Yugi, what happened to you? Why didn't you tell me so I could stop who ever did this to you?..." Yugi just ignored the group of questions that were thrown at him and keeped quite trying to gain enough confidence to look at his Yami in the face.  
  
After a while Yugi raised his head and stared at his Yami's crimson orbs trying to see the emotions that were hidden within them. He saw pain, concern, and...something else that he could not place.  
  
Yami then began to cleanse Yugi wounds and wrap them, when he was done he layed Yugi down on the bed and covered him with the covers before slipping in next to him.  
  
He then said," Yugi you know I want to protect, but I can't do that if you don't tell me when you're in trouble." Guilt just went coursing through Yugi's mind when Yami said this." You know that I will always be there to protect you no matter what, I promise."  
  
Yugi felt safer then he ever did at this point. It felt right to be in his Yami's arms...even if they were just sleeping.   
  
Even if the only reason Yami did this was make him feel better.   
  
Even if Yami didn't care for him in that way.  
  
You could still pretend can't you?  
  
~Next Flashback~  
  
Two people were sitting in a small area that was secluded from anyone's sight. There were flowers everywhere and the two were watching the sunset.  
  
Yugi watched as the light danced across his Yami's face. It made him look like an angel.  
  
A dark angel, maybe, but an angel none the less.  
  
Yugi snuggled into his Yami's arms and the taller male did not move him away so he remained in that position for the rest of the sunset.  
  
He did hear his Yami say something part way through the sunset but did not want to break the mood by asking his Yami to explain it. Yami said,"...Forever, my hikari." So low that Yugi almost could not hear it, though he did not hear the first part of what Yami had said.  
  
~End Flashbacks~  
  
The rest of the images were of the adventures that they went through together.  
  
Not any more.  
  
It's just me now.  
  
It's been 'just me' for a while now and I can't take it anymore.  
  
He slowly went back inside, straight into the kitchen. He grabbed the sharpest knife he could find and walked back into the living room. He actually didn't care where he died, not like anyone else would care either.  
  
He slowly slit his wrist and watched as the red liquid spilled onto the carpet. He then did the same for his other wrist and watched his own blood stain the carpet until the darkness began to take over his body. He embraced the darkness, welcomed it with eager arms. Death was coming and he was happy. He would no longer live in pain, he would finally be free.  
  
Then he heard someone calling his name. Screaming for him to come back.   
  
Weird, there's no one that would actually care if I died.  
  
He heard the voice again, but it was fading. He knew who it was now. He really did care! But time was running out.  
  
And with his last breathe he said,"I love you..."  
  
One last second before death came to get him.  
  
"...Yami"  
  
....Death has come and gone and he has taken the world's most precious angel with him. The one who brought light into the lives of many.  
  
....  
  
Everywhere you could hear the darkness weep for it's young light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See I rewrote the story so that they're won't be any spaces! All right, all done! I thanked all of the reviewers in the other story, BOUND. 


End file.
